Harry Potter's Cupcake's
by My little doctor
Summary: When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he accidently sent him into an alternate universe. One filled full of talking, colorful ponies. Also I am only 13, so I am sorry if it is terrible, but please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he accidently sent him into an alternate universe. One filled full of talking, colorful ponies. He returned eight years later, with his adopted mother, Pinkie Pie. Of course, their both a bit insane, murderous, and, of course, geniuses. How will Hogwart's deal with them?

* * *

Voldemort blasted in the door. He could sense, Lily and that blasted prophecy child, up the stairs. He quickly killed James before he even had a chance to utter a spell. He went up the stairs and blasted his way through the second door of the day. Lily put her body in front of Harry's, and began pleading for his life. He quickly grew tired of this and after three offers to go free, purely for Severus' wish, he killed her before walking towards Harry.

He looked up at him, intelligence shining in his eyes. Voldemort felt unerved by his eyes, but then he felt his power. A gasp involuntarily left him. This boy was definitely meant to be his equal. It was a true shame he had to die. He whispered the killing curse, but... Something amazing happened

A golden light sprouted around the baby, who was crying lightly because of his new scar. Green streaks appeared before they lept towards him. They grabbed him before he could move, then all he could feel was pain. Pain of his soul being removed. It felt like he was about to pass out, when it finally stopped. He looked around, and realized something horrifying. He was no longer in his body and he felt almost all of his soul. Their was just one small section keeping him alive, but... He felt more sane than ever before. Maybe he could survive like this.

He looked around once more before he left, never noticing that Harry Potter was not in his crib any more...

* * *

Pinkie left smiling from her play-date. She had just made a pony she had meet on the streets into cupcakes. She hopped near the Everfree Forset, when she heard a cry. Pinkie followed the noise and seen a foal... Wait, she didn't recignoize that animal. She drew closer and gently tapped its stomach. Green eyes snapped open and small hands grabbed her hoof. A human. That's that creature that Twilight was teaching them about. Pinkie thought she said that they had to know about them, as they did not know when a crisis with them might happen. Her friends did not know Pinkie was a genius, and she would like to keep it that way. She carefully picked him up and started towards Pony Ville again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie had found a name on Harry's diaper, which is the only reason they know his name. Twilight began teaching him almost as soon as he got there. He learned to read and write with a quill almost 3 days later. Of course his handwriting was terrible, but is got better after a few monthes. Twilight even went back to the human world and brought back hundreds of books. When she had been researching, she found out certain humans had magic too, and brought back hundreds of their books, as well.

Harry loved reading, as he could understand almost everything he had read. His magic and mind matured a lot faster than normal, thanks to all the Equestrian magic. He could easily use magic; He just has to will it and it will happen. Applejack taught him physical combat to protect him when he goes back to the human world, as she remebered the human world was more voilent than theirs. She made him work out, even if he could not seem to get many muscules, he was still very strong. He got even better than her too. Harry could take her down with just a few quick strikes, and harvest twice as many apples than her a day. This, of course, only started when he was five.

Rarity loved dressing him up, especially since he actually needed the clothes. Because of this, Harry was very good with fashion choices and very girly. It also caused him to love shopping and he helped all of the girls with it. Fluttershy taught him how to take care of animals and gave Harry a choice of animal as well. Harry chose a beautiful black snake, that had red eyes and was poisonous. He also chose a cute ginger kitten, that had green eyes. Strangely, he could talk to and understand them, as he could with all animals. Twilight gave him a book, that she said had what he was in it. He read it and found out he was a Beast Speaker. But he was not only that. Apparently, he had a gift with languages, as he could read, talk, and understand all of them.

Pinkie taught him to cook, but did not show him her special ingrediant, afraid it was too soon. But one day he did find out. And it had started as a normal day too...

Harry yawned as he woke up. He got up and went towards his dresser/desk. It had a mirror on the back and was a beutiful mix of black and emerald. It had lots of compartments, filled with all of his stuff. He had charmed it to shock anyone who was not him. He did not like waking up to pranks in the morning... Harry had expanded the inside of all the parts, and 2 of the largest expanded parts, had all of his thousands of books. He thought he had around 200,315, last time he checked. Harry started to get ready, very excited, as this was his sixth birthday. It had been very hard, but somehow, they managed to find out his birthday was on July 31. Or, the last day of the seventh moon, if you say it in an Equestrian way.

Harry reached into a part and pulled back, the compartment coming with him. He took out a green hoop, which he magically expanded and put around his hair. He shrunk it again, putting his hair into a high ponytail. In the right light, his hair had a light blood red sheen. He touched a, seemingly random, spot on his desk and the top flipped over, revealing lots of make-up. Another wonderful piece of magic he had added to it. He, heavily, applied some kohl mascara, along with emerald green eye shadow. He traced his brows, making them darker and, as a final touch, added blood red lipstick. He then grabbed some dark yellow nail polish and, swiftly and expertly, applied it to all 20 nails. Then he allowed his magic to flow, causing his eyes to pop, before settling on a Avada green, and green swirls to appear in his nail polish.

He reached around to the other side of his dresser and grabbed his jewlery. Harry decided on an emerald green ring, with a gold band, that had dark blue swirls. He put it on his right pointer finger and pulled out a slightly gothic choker. It was a black leather, that was silk on the inside, in order to not make anybody's throat raw. There was a small gold hoop in the center, with emeralds lining it. He also put on a snake braclet. It was a silver snake with blue eyes, that curled around your arm like a real snake. He shut his parts and flipped the top back over. Harry went to the otherside of his bed, which was by the door, directly opisite of Pinkie's. He looked into the body length mirror, Rarity had made just for him. His face was very feminine, as was the shape of his body. He noticed he forgot to take his earing's out last night. They were small, pure gold, ravens.

He went towards his expanded wardrobe, which also had the shocking jinx. He took out a blue t-shirt, that had small gold swirls and was lined with green. The pants he choose were, skin tight, black slacks, with no pockets. After a moments indecision, Harry grabbed a green jacket, that had a hood. If you were wondering, Twilight got him this stuff from the human world. But she never did get him shoes, sadly. He did a quick spell, that prevented his make-up from running, smearing, or being removed, altogehter. He would remove it when he was ready to take off his make-up.

Harry turned and went out the door, thinking Pinkie was out getting supplies for his party. When he passed the counter, though, he seen the floor had a plank out of place. He went towards it and pressed down with his foot. It startled him, when the wall in front of him opened up. He seen darkness, but then he heard Pinkie's laughter, along with his friend, Applebloom. He set the plank back in place, knowing that they did not want disturbed, before entering and closing the door behind him.

"Pinkie? Applebloom?" Harry cautiously called out, while he went down the stairs. The laughter stopped immediately. Harry continued on and, as he got into the light, gasped. Applebloom's bully, Diamond Tiara, was tied to a stone slab and struggling, with fear in her eyes.

"Harry!?" Diamond started pleading as soon as she saw him. "Please, help me! Their insane! They are going to make me into cupcakes!" Harry camly turned towards Pinkie, who was wearing a cutie mark dress, Unicorn horn neckace, and wings tied to her back, and Applebloom, who simply had a cutie mark bow.

"Is this your special ingrediant, that you did not want me to know about?" Pinkie hesitantly nodded, causing Harry to grin. He bounced over to a knife and picked it up, before turning back to them. "When do we start?" He questioned.

Pinkie and Applebloom looked shocked. "Harry? Ya'll know what yer gettin' into, right?" Applebloom asked carefully.

Harry nodded excitedly, before explaining at their confused expression's. "I have always been a bit of a sadist. The only reason I hide it, was because I did not want to be out casted." They both nodded, before Pinkie told Harry to put a spell on, in order to keep his clothes clean.

"Harry! Please, don't listen to them! Help me! I'll do anything you want, just don't let them hurt me!" Diamond kept pleading, even though in her heart, she knew she was going to die. Harry ignored her, and turned to Pinkie, after setting down his knife. She handed him a scapel instead, and told him to cut off her cutie mark. Diamond began shrieking, as soon as it peirced her flank. Applebloom began taunting her, as she did the same to the other flank.

"Once you get enough cutie marks, I will teach you how to sew, so you can make yourself a lab coat." Pinkie said, once they had her cutie marks off of her flank. Blood had poured down Diamonds legs and was pooling underneath her. Pinkie then proceded to teach Harry the art of torture. Ever since, all three of them, tortured and baked together.

By the time Harry was seven, they managed to get his lab coat to nearly reach the floor. Pinkie had also given him her unicorn horn necklace, which they were still adding to. Harry had gotten good at torure and by now, was on par with Pinkie. Twilight had aslo started researching ways to send Harry back, after they found out the portal reversed him. Instead of staying human, the portal turned him into a pony when he went through. He had also made it to college level in all muggle subjects. And he meant _all._ He was Newt level in all Wizarding subjects. Again, _all._ Exept dark magic, that is. Twilight refused to let him study that branch of magic. Though he planned to, when he went to the human world. They had, somehow, managed to do all that in a single year. Then came his eigth birthday.

Harry was wearing what he had his last birthday, in order to honor what happened. He had just finished opening his presents, when Twilight stepped forward. "Harry... I found a spell to send you back, but," Twilight paused, before continueing. "But you need to bring a pony with you. They won't change into a human though, and you can't bring anything else that is living. Neither of you, will be able to come back through the portal. Because of this, I made this mirror. It is based off of something I read. If you say a phrase, it will allow you to see us and we could talk to eachother. I chose the phrase _'Equestia is our homeland'_ , as I did not think anypony could guess that."

Pinkie stepped forward. "I will go. I could not bare the thought that Harry could be hurt and, besides, I have always wanted to see the human world." Everyone looked shocked except Harry, who looked at her fondly. Twilight swallowed, then nodded and handed them the mirror. "Would you like to do it now or later?" She asked, managing not to stutter.

They looked at eachother before turning back. "We will do it now, but we want some time so we can pack and set up a going away party. It will probably be one of the biggest, so we need time. I guess we will see you in a bit, at the party." The five other ponies left, very sad that they were losing 2 people they considered family.

Harry and Pinkie went upstairs, where he shrunk his dresser/desk and his wardrobe. He then conjured a trunk and tied off his magic. It was a neat little trick he learned, that could make conjurations permanent. He expanded the inside and then Pinkie stuffed every thing she owned in it, exept the bed. And she meant _only_ the bed was left out. They went down to their torture chamber, and after they removed everything, even the decorations, from the walls and floor, shrunk it. Harry conjured another trunk and they put it in it. He shrunk both trunks and they left. Pinkie grabbed a saddle bag and they put the shrunk items in it. They then began to prepare the biggest party Pony Ville ever saw.

* * *

It took place in the middle of Pony Ville. Almost everyone was there; Even the Princesses. When everyone left, all 4 princesses and the other 5 ponies and 1 human, went back to sugarcube corner. Pinkie got their saddle bag and they all said their goodbyes. Before they left Princesses Celestia gave them something. She had said to give this to the Goblins of Gringotts, as she had once been a customer and they should still have her vault. That they would need it more than her. They accepted and soon the spell started. Magic swirled around the world, Harry being the only one who could see it. A ability he told no one but Pinkie. He normaly had it shut off, but if the magic was powerful enough, he could see it either way. A portal began forming around them, blocking everything from veiw. They soon blacked out.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, eyes cracking open. He wondered where he was, before all his memories came back. He bolted up, scaning his new surroundings. It looked like he was in an abandoned building. It was destroyed by a fire and what seemed to be a magical explosion, originating from the nursery of the house. Twilight had said they would appear in the building he had come there from. So this... This would be his old home.

Harry noticed a flash of pink in the corner and quickly went over to her. He managed to stop his panicking by pushing it behind his occlumency shields. He shook her lightly, calling her name. Pinkie groaned, coming to consciousness. She moved and checked to see if she had her saddlebag, which Harry just noticed on her back.

"Come on, we have to go, before someone notices us." Pinkie nodded and got up, before gesturing to herself, looking pointedly at him. He waved his hand at her, causing her to dissapear. He held his hand out and felt her neck coming into contact with it. He was just about a head taller than her, so he could not yet touch her head without stretching slightly. That would look weird when he apparates, so the neck it is.

He apparated to Diagon Alley, making sure to hide his magical signature. He was glad along with the spell to make her dissapear, he had added one to make sure only he heard her. Harry opened the entrance and quickly walked towards Gringotts, only glancing at the warning, having already read about it. He had to grab his occlumency shields again, as he seen the Alley. The books just didn't give it justice. As he did not have normal shields, it was harder. Instead of shields, he styled his mindscape off of Sugar Cube Corner. Hidden around were keypads, with the numbers 1-26. You had to spell a certain word into the keypads using numbers. Every pad had a different word, which was the section of memory's behind that wall. And considering you have to be able to speak Manticore to get to the keypads, he was very confident no one would ever be able to read his mind. His sections were Childhood, Knowledge, killing's, Thoughts and Emotions. You can guess what he does with the last two. His knowledge section was, by far, his biggest section. With four giant, long and tall shelves full of it and the books in it were very fat as well!

They walked into the building and towards a teller. Harry spoke in Gobbledegook, to get his attention. _**"Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I would like to take an inherintance test."**_ The Goblin snapped out of his shock and yelled for someone named Griphook. He than told him to take them to Harry's account manager.

Harry followed Griphook as he led them down winding paths, that Harry just barely managed to memorize. He brought them to a plain door, that had a gold plate beside it. It read _'Catsnug: Potter Account Manager'._ Griphook opened the door and Harry thanked him as he went in, causing a look of shock to appear, before the door shut.

Inside, Catsnug waved them to dark hard wood chairs, in the middle of the room. He looked pointedly at Pinkie. "Reveal yourself, now." Harry waved his hand at Pinkie and she became visible in the other chair. "She is welcome?" Catsnug asked Harry, who nodded, before getting to business.

"I want to take an inheritance test, please." Catsnug brought out a parchment and a needle. "Seven drops of blood, no more, no less." Harry nodded and pricked his finger, making sure he counted seven drops before pulling away. They rolled over the page, forming together and turning black, multiplying. Words came together, finishing the paper.

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Potter Heir_

 _Black Heir_

 _Gryffindor Heir_

 _Ravenclaw Heir_

 _Le-fay Heir_

 _Merlin Heir_

 _Perevell Heir_

 _All Lordships Avalible_

 _All Vaults given: Put into Boy-Who-Lived Vault_

"You are our most wealthy costumer, now. Would you like to claim them all now?" Catsnug asked in absolute shock. Harry nooded causing Catsnug to snap out of it. He pulled seven rings out of his desk and told Harry that he needed to put them on to get them to accept him. He nodded and put the first four on his left fingers and the last three on his right fingers. Harry felt a light tingle as they accepted him, then he was bombarded with the knowledge of the lord levels.

On the first level was, in this order, Celestia, Perevell, Merlin and Le-fay. Then it was the four founders on the next level. On the last level was Black, Malfoy, Potter, and Longbottom. It went on into lower levels but they were on a different class then them. He quickly turned to Pinkie and reminded her of the ring. She brought out the ring and handed it to the Goblin, whose eyes widened. He pulled out a string and put the ring on it. "Put this on and we will see if it accepts you." Catsnug said to Pinkie, who did as ordered.

Pinkie gasped, being hit with the same knowledge as well as some extra. The Extra, was more knowledge about the human world and now knowing that if she got a wand, she could access her Equestian magic. She also gained the ability to turn into a human of any age, even if she could not change her appearance. She explained to both of them before turning human, thinking of the age 8, so she could age the same as Harry. They were lucky when she changed, her fur turned into clothes and her ring transfered to her right fing finger. Her clothes were what Twilight said were what the human Pinkie wore.

As she got used to her new form, Harry looked at his rings. They had all turned into one ring for each level. On his left hand Gryffindor and Ravenclaw merged and left only the former visible on his ring finger. On the same hand the Potter ring merged with the Black, leaving the latter visible on his pointer finger. On his right hand Merlin, Perevell and Le-fay merged, leaving Perevell visible on his ring finger.

"Um... I would like to notify you that some one called Dumbledore, has been trying to reach your vaults but we kept him out. He was your Magical Guardian, before you became a lord." Catsnug explained, trying to keep things together, as he did not want to anger their most wealthy costumer.

Harry looked at him sharply. "Never let anyone access my vaults, unless I come here directly and tell you. Every time I come here I want you to make sure it is me by using my blood. I don't want to take any chances." Catsnug nodded, but his eyes widened at his next sentence. "I also want you to become the manager of all of our vaults." Pinkie looked up at that and nodded to it. Catsnug nearly fainted and, after making sure they were absolutely sure about this, accepted.

"Is there a way to access our vaults, without coming here directly?" Harry asked, causing Catsnug to grin. They left soon after, with 4 credit cards, 2 for each of them. One for the muggle world and one for the wizarding world. They turned to each other and grinned, the same thought going through their minds. _Shopping time!_


End file.
